Fiber optic cables are widely used to transmit light signals for high speed data transmission. A fiber optic cable typically includes: (1) an optical fiber or optical fibers; (2) a buffer or buffers that surrounds the fiber or fibers; (3) a strength layer that surrounds the buffer or buffers; and (4) a jacket. Optical fibers function to carry optical signals. A typical optical fiber includes a core surrounded by a cladding that is covered by a protective coating or coatings. Buffer layers (e.g., loose or tight buffer tubes) typically function to surround and protect coated optical fibers. Strength layers add mechanical strength to fiber optic cables to protect the internal optical fibers against stresses applied to the cables during installation and thereafter. Example strength layers include aramid yarn, steel and epoxy reinforced glass roving. Jackets provide protection against damage caused by crushing, abrasions, and other physical damage. Jackets also provide protection against chemical damage (e.g., ozone, alkali, acids).
Fiber optic cable assemblies typically include fiber optic connectors. In prior art fiber optic cable assemblies, fiber optic connectors are usually directly engaged to the strength layer. However, as strength layers typically include aramid yarn, these layers can be difficult with which to work. In particular, the strength layers can be difficult to cut and often require special cutting tools.